


Get Your Feet Off The Table

by AwokenMonster



Category: Are You The One? (Season 8), Are you the one?
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, IG Live Inspired, M/M, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: "Justin put his feet on the table - Please don't, ew. Please include this in your next fanfiction to make it more real/authentic - get your feet off the table."- Max 2019If Max wants me to write a fic where he complains about Justin's feet on the table, then who am I to refuse him, right?Max/JustinRated T for the show's nature





	Get Your Feet Off The Table

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! When Hollywood Undead read my fanfictions about them, I was embarrassed (they read a pretty shitty fic from 2013). When Max and Justin read my fanfiction, I was goddamn thrilled! And if Max wants me to include his complaint about feet on the table then fine, I did it. He should've seen this coming, to be honest. I love that he assumed I was gonna write more though; "In your next fanfiction". Enjoy!
> 
> I kinda wanted this fic to be more everything but eh, it's the best I could do with a sleep deprived mind.
> 
> Thank you, fire_head_girl, for showing me the fragment where they read my fic They're Cute But We're Cuter.  
I'm still hoping someone will upload the ENTIRE IG Live to Youtube for me cause I don't have an Instagram account and I'm looking for some shipping fuel here ^-^

There were no words to describe that awesome feeling when Max and Justin were reunited. The moment Justin had appeared at Max’ front door, Max had been thrown back into the house to relive the moments they had spent together. He nearly _glomped_ Justin and he was pretty sure Justin didn’t even mind.

“I’ve missed you”, Max looked up, only a slight difference in height. He was beaming, Justin could tell but he felt the same excitement to be with Max again. “I’ve missed you too.”

Max pulled him inside. “My mans and I under one roof again.”

Justin dropped his bag somewhere by the door and sat down on the couch. Max moved on to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good. Come here”, Justin beckoned for Max to sit next to him. Max returned from the kitchen with some water for himself – not like Justin was disgusted by stuff that had touched his mouth so he could have some too if he liked it. Justin kicked his feet on the table and Max pursed his lips, hesitantly taking a seat next to the other.

The change of his mood was noticeable in the air. Justin raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine”, Max shrugged it off, staring at the goddamn feet on his goddamn table. He forced himself to look away and at Justin, smiling a little forced. “I’m just happy to see you again.”

“You’re not happy. That was the same smile you gave me during the kissing game. You’re not fine”, Justin shook his head. “What’s up?”

Max’ smile dropped to the floor, jaw clenched. “Nothing. Nothing’s up!”

_Except for your fucking feet on my goddamn table, you fucking asshole_. Okay, that little addition in his mind nearly made him smirk but he held back. It would probably come across as if he was scheming some dark plan or whatever.

“You’re not fine. Something’s up”, Justin argued.

‘YES! YOUR FEET!’ Max thought sharply, glare in place.

Justin put an arm around Max and pulled him close. “Is it because of the Under The Sea party episode that aired this week?”

No response came from Max so Justin sighed. “I was just having fun but trying to keep you happy too, you know. No one could ever turn my head but you. The rest of it was meaningless fun and games.”

Still no response from Max. He was already tearing apart Justin in his head for kicking his feet on his beautiful table. He reluctantly leaned into Justin’s side, somewhat relaxing. The embrace still felt the same as it had back in the house and it was overwhelming how much he’d missed being close to Justin.

Talking through the phone or video chatting just wasn’t enough to relive this feeling. It was addictive to be this drunk in love with someone.

_If only he’d put his feet back on the ground_.

“Even with Amber”, Justin added, rubbing Max back reassuringly. “I had no clue she said those evil things in the confessionals, going all out about how I’d do shit with someone if you were gone for a day. Like, thanks for having faith in me??”

Max chuckled at how insulted Justin sounded. “That one made me uncomfortable too. Like she knew you better than I did. Fuck that.”

Justin threw his hands up in frustration. “Exactly! I liked being called a snack merman though.”

The frown immediately returned to Max’ face. “My goddamn snack merman.”

_With his feet on my table_.

Max bit down hard on his lip, trying to chase the thought away. Justin only just arrived and they’d been apart for so long. He _refused_ to start his visit off with a petty complaint about feet on a table. No.

No.

He wasn’t gonna complain. He was gonna sit there, suck it up and next time he’d tell him not to but not today. Today he’d keep his mouth shut and enjoy Justin’s presence!

“Yeah, obviously yours. I don’t see Amber against me right now.”

Max huddled closer. “Damn right, it’s my spot.”

“So you’re not bothered by the Under The Sea party anymore?” Justin asked.

“I wasn’t bothered in the first place. I’m telling you. I’m fine”, Max replied, shrugging awkwardly. _If it weren’t for those feet on my table._

Justin looked down to see Max’ face on his shoulder. “You’re gritting your teeth and you’ve got that frowny face on that you showed during the suck and blow game.”

“I do not”, Max objected. “This is just my face!”

“Resting bitch face then, if you ask me. I don’t remember you having an RBF in the house”, Justin muttered.

Max grumbled. “Are you gonna judge my face the whole time?”

“It’s a pretty face”, Justin hushed him with a sweet kiss. Max couldn’t help but smile back at him, feeling the same joy as when he had arrived. He nearly forgot about the petty annoyance in his peripheral vision.

_Nearly_.

Justin sunk lower to accommodate Max better. “So you’re not telling me what’s up with the frowny face though? Cause I was joking about the RBF. You don’t have a resting bitch face. I know you don’t.”

“Maybe I developed one while you were gone”, Max argued, knowing it was a transparent lie but fuck it, he would rather be petty about this than admit he was annoyed by the feet on his table.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Okay, sure, have it your way.”

He shifted to take his feet off the table and Max finally relaxed, now fully focussing on his perfect match so close to him again. “I have no clue what we’re gonna do this weekend but I _really_ don’t care as long as it’s with you.”

“I’ve got a few ideas of things we can do while I’m here, but for now, being lazy is definitely on the list”, Justin squeezed Max close.

There was a comfortable silence before Max jolted. “Did you see the title of next week’s episode?!”

“Oh yeah. ‘It all comes down to Jax’, wasn’t it?” Justin asked.

Max nodded. “They’re finally gonna show we’re a perfect match.”

“Or a no match. No one knows”, Justin teased but Max elbowed him. “Shut up. We’re perfect.”

“Yes, we are”, Justin cooed, pulling Max back against him. “But you didn’t need the matchmakers to tell us that, did you?”

“Nope, sensed it all along”, Max gloated.

Justin rolled his eyes, feet making their way onto Max’ table again. They hadn’t even been on there for a split second before Max yelled: “GET YOUR GODDAMN FEET OFF THE TABLE!”

Justin jumped nearly behind the couch startled, staring at Max. He had no clue what to say next.

Max awkwardly laughed. “It’s a little pet peeve of mine… I hate it when people put their feet on the table.”

Justin blinked. “You could’ve just said so instead of yelling.”

“I know but I’ve been trying to keep my mouth shut about it since you arrived”, Max complained. “I didn’t wanna tell you off after five minutes here.”

Justin laughed. “It’s your house. You’re allowed to tell me off here. Wait, is that why you’ve been so weird since you came to sit with me?”

“Yeah…”

“Babe, what did you think I was gonna do if you told me off? Take a plane home? Change my mind about you and run outside like ‘nope’?” Justin asked.

Max shrugged. “No, but… Okay, yeah, it sounds stupid.”

“I won’t do it anymore”, Justin promised, nearly kicking his feet up out of habit again but he lowered them to the floor again with a shy smile. Max kissed his cheek. “Good, thanks. But seriously, get your feet off the table or I will throw you in a pool with a pile of bricks. But not all the way cause I don’t want you to drown. I just want you to struggle.”

“I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere already”, Justin chuckled, not missing Max’ grin. “But I definitely won’t do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> Justin mentioned skimming 2 of my fics. Obviously They're Cute But We're Cuter was one of them but which one was the other? I wonder.
> 
> Was anyone even surprised when Remy & Paige mentioned Justin being verse and Max top? Like... Justin pretty much mentioned being verse before. Max didn't have a male-to-male relationship before Justin so obvi he's not gonna be... a bottom?  
I love how Max was afraid of fanfiction being sexual. Like, I got SOME decency in my tainted fanboy soul, you know. No dirty fics for (hopefully still) canon couples.


End file.
